Le contrat
by Leilee-san
Summary: Sasuke décide d'aller voir une personne pour des explications et se trouve face à un ultimatum : la souffrance ou le sexe. Après ce chapitre, plusieurs O.S. Dsl pr les com, maintenant les reviews anonymes st autorisées


**

* * *

**

Série : Naruto

**Titre : **Le contrat.

**Genre : **U.A, RPS, Bam!fic ? (Je ne sais pas trop). OOC pour ce chap d'intro ensuite un série de O.S

**Rating : **M

**Auteur : **Leilee

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages de Masashi Kishimoto ne m'appartiennent pas ainsi que les autres qui ne sont pas à lui non plus !

**Résumé : **Sasuke décide d'aller trouver une personne pour des explications et se trouve face un ultimatum : la souffrance ou le sexe.

**Note : **Alors là... Je vous préviens c'est du n'importe quoi !! Et encore ! Je suis gentille ! Mais c'est très marrant (suis-je seule à trouver cela marrant ? Peut-être bien !'). J'aurai besoin de vous plus tard mais pour l'instant, place à la lecture !

**Note 2 : **En plus, ça part en free style très vite alors attention...

_

* * *

___

Le pouvoir de l'écriture

Le temps était frais en cette nuit de fin d'Avril. Un grand brun marchait à toute vitesse dans la rue. Ses yeux noir profond se confondait avec la nuit, ses cheveux était plutôt long, tout aussi sombre. Il leva les yeux vers le ciel : il devait la voir aujourd'hui. C'était urgent. Ils ne pouvaient plus continuer ainsi. Il fallait qu'il lui parle, qu'elle comprenne et même qu'elle le soutienne. Il verrait bien comment elle le prendrait. Il en avait déjà une petite idée... Elle pouvait être si imprévisible parfois... Il tourna à gauche et accéléra un peu le pas. Comment allait-il aborder le sujet ? Eh bien... Comme à son habitude, en allant droit au but. Il aurait bien de la chance si elle ne prenait pas la première chose qui lui passait sous la main, pour la lui envoyer à la figure.

Il arrivait enfin près de chez elle. Il vu d'abord le haut du toit puis, très vite, toute la maison lui apparut. Il s'avança encore un peu. Il était maintenant face à un portail noir. De l'autre coté de celui-ci, il pouvait voir le jardin bien entretenu de la jeune fille. Il poussa le portail sachant qu'il n'était jamais fermé. A quoi bon avoir un portail, s'il n'est jamais fermé ? Il se le demandait au début mais après tout ce temps passé avec elle, il ne cherchait plus à comprendre. Il eu vite fait de traverser le dernier parterre de fleurs et gravit les trois marches du perron menant à la porte d'entrée sous laquelle se trouvait un paillasson ou était inscris le mot : _Youkoso_. Il souffla un bon coup puis frappa à la...

_Toc, toc, toc._

"Qu'est ce qui se passe encore ? Qui vient me déranger à une heure pareille ? Elle se leva et alla ouvrir la porte.

- Nani ? Sasuke ? Qu'est ce que...

- Bonsoir, Leilee."

La jeune fille face à lui était grande, mince avec de grandes jambes que laissait voir son petit short. Sa poitrine était dissimulée par son tee-shirt 'Pucca/Hamtaro/H.P/Pirates des caraïbes et Nana' qu'elle avait confectionné elle-même. Le jeune homme entra sans attendre d'invitation. La maison était spacieuse, aérée, pas très encombrée. Une seule lampe était allumée, celle d'un bureau, très en désordre et contrastant avec le reste de la maison bien rangée, qui donnait dos au salon. La salle à manger était un peu plus loin et un escalier, menant à un autre étage, était situé entre elle et la cuisine.

"Je t'en prie, entre, fais comme chez toi Sasuke..., dit-elle avec ironie.

- Je dois te parler.

- Je suis un peu occupée là ! J'écrivais une nouvelle fic et...

- Justement.

- Na, mais attends !! C'est un beau et jeune garçon brun et sexy qui marche dans la nuit et... Il...

- Hm. Super. Tu me feras lire.

- Mais je n'ai même pas encore fini !

- Hm.

- Bon ok. Qu'est ce que tu veux me dire ?

- Je vais essayer de t'expliquer. Je viens d'une autre dimension et...

-_ Leilee prenant Sasuke à part, _Non, mais tu ne vas pas bien ? C'est quoi, ces inepties ?

- _Sasuke chuchotant, _Tout de suite les grands mots. Dois-je te signaler que c'est toi qui écris ? Baka...

- Euh... Humm... Ah oui... Admettons. On reprend tout ça avant que les lecteurs ne s'en aillent !"

* * *

La jeune fille, qui était restée debout, alla s'asseoir à cheval sur la chaise de son petit bureau, Sasuke ne la lâchant pas d'une semelle, et regarda son début de fic. Elle le trouvait pas mal, jusqu'à présent. Sasuke s'approcha encore et lui dit :

" Je sais ce que tu vas écrire. Je te connais que trop bien. C'est pour ça que je suis ici. J'en ai marre que vous, toi et les autres auteur(e) s, me fassiez souffrir dans vos fics !

- J'espère que tu ne te demandes pas pourquoi ?

- ...

- Tu n'as qu'à fonder un syndicat. Le syndicat des 'mal-aimés' ou des 'incompris' ! S'écria t-elle en éclatant de rire.

- ...

- Ecoute, Sasu... Je ne peux rien faire pour toi ! Je suis tel un grain de sable dans le Sahara...

- Oublie les comparaisons et autres figures de styles, tu veux ?

- Oui, c'est bon...

- ...

- En gros, je ne suis qu'une auteure...

- Autrice.

- Si tu veux, autrice, folle et perverse qui plus est, parmi tant d'autres !

- Utilise ton fameux pouvoir à d'autres fins !"

* * *

La jeune fille fixa le jeune Uchiha, debout face à elle, son regard noir lui donnant un air déterminé qu'elle adorait. Son pouvoir, d'après elle, était l'écriture. Grâce à cela, elle pouvait vivre, faire vivre ce qu'elle voulait, aux personnages qu'elle voulait comme elle le faisait à l'instant. Son univers. Sa bulle.

" Yosh ! Mais je ne te fais pas si souffrir que ça ! Bon... Je vais te faire une faveur. Tu es tellement plus chou quand tu souffres...

- ...

- La fic ne te sera pas totalement dédié mais tu y auras du plaisir !

- Hm.

- Personnellement, je vote pour du lemon ! Où prendre plus de bonheur ?

- Sans blague...

- Euh... J'écris pas que ça, ok ? Attends... Où est mon plaisir dans tout ça ?

- Je ne sais pas. Ecrire ?

- Ce n'est pas assez !! On va passer un contrat -lemon-.

- Quel genre ?

- Je veux voir tous les lemons !!

- Perverse... Ok, ça me va.

- Super !!"

Leilee se leva brusquement, faisant tanguer sa chaise bruyamment, un calepin à la main et son cher critérium -comme elle l'appelait- dans l'autre. Elle faisait les cents pas sans même le remarquer. Sasuke alla s'asseoir sur le canapé, fermant les yeux pour ne pas avoir le tournis.

" Ben..., commença t-elle, c'est pas si facile... Perso, je préfère les lire!

- Te fous pas de moi... Tu crois que je ne lis que tes fics "Naruto" que tu n'as -heureusement- pas encore publié

- Mais je ne vais pas tarder.

- ...

- Quoi?

- Là tu exagères... Tu dois avoir un petit souci. Elles sont pourrites…

- Eh !! Fais attention Sasu-Chan ! Je peux te faire n'importe quoi...

- Avec des thèmes complètement débiles si tu veux mon avis.

- Non mais de quoi je me mêle ?

- De beaucoup trop de choses !! Et maintenant je veux que tu répares toutes tes bêtises.

- O.ô ? Je t'emmer... Qu'est ce qui t'arrive tout d'un coup ? -Le mec qui se croit mon père, na mais...- Tu parles beaucoup je trouve.

- Oui. C'est l'alcool.

- Tu bois ?

- Oui. Depuis que je lis de pareils fics.

- Ah ouais ? Vérifions ! Quelles sont les deux barres chocolatées indispensables pour faire l'amour ?

- Un Lion pour rugir de plaisir et un Mars pour que ça reparte !

- Hahahahahahahahaha ! -l'auteur, personnage et narrateur vient de mourir de rire... et de ressusciter!- Arrête de boire, ça te réussit pas !

- ..."

* * *

Elle prit une chaise et vînt s'asseoir face au jeune Uchiha. Celui-ci ouvra les yeux pour tomber dans deux perles de chocolat -KitKat-.

" Sasu, je t'aime beaucoup, tu sais ? Mais... Tu as fait du mal à Naruto. Tu es partit et

- Bla. Bla. Bla. Ah oui ! J'oubliais ! Bla. Coupa t-il sur un ton neutre.

- Tu saoules ! Bon eh bien, il ne me reste qu'une chose à faire pour retrouver mon Sasu adoré -sobre de surcroit- tel qu'il l'était avant !

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Lemon… Yaoi... Yuri... Romance ? Je verrai... De plus il me faut l'avis des reviewers...

- Si t'en as !

- Grrrr... Ouais... Si j'en ai... D'après toi... Ils veulent te voir avec qui ?

- Naruto, c'est sûr...

- Pauvre de toi ! -Na je rigole- Et quels autres couples ??

- Mais demande leurs, j'en sais rien !

- Sasu... Je crois que je ne vais pas que te faire plaisir dans cette fic.

- ...

- Maintenant, hors de chez moi !! Allez, va t-en !

- Non !! Vas écrire, je veux lire avant...

- OK ! Alors, le prochain chapitre sera sur toi et, _elle lui chuchota le nom que vous attendez tous à l'oreille. Trop sadique !_

- ...

- T'inquiète ! Ce sera marrant !!

- Si tu le dis... Enfin... Si tu l'écris.

- Mais oui, mais oui... Hmmm… Je sens déjà l'inspiration monter en moi.

- ... -mais vraiment n'importe quoi-

- Inspiration ! Inspiration ! Force de l'écriture, viens à moi !

- A tous les lecteurs : tenez bon !! C'est bientôt fini !

- Oui c'est fini ! C'était juste un petit chapitre introduisant une longue suite de lemon !!

- Et de conneries... T'oublies les conneries...

- Ou là... Tu deviens OOC là.

- On se demande pourquoi...

- Bon... j'écris la suite. Elle se pencha sur son calepin et reprit, Un jeune homme... Non, c'est toujours pareil. Leilee bailla avec un peu de distinction -tout de même- et (re)reprit, Hmmm, au moins j'ai déjà le titre !

- Qui est ?

- Et Dieu créa l'homme... et le sexe !!

* * *

À suivre !

* * *

Note 3 : Bon eh bien... Vous trouvez comment ? C'est très con ? Je sais ! C'est pire que con ? Je sais aussi ! C'est complètement nul ? Je s... Eh !! C'est pas nul !! Enfin je crois' ! Laissez moi des reviews qu'elles soient bonnes ou mauvaises (après tout c'est à cela que ça sert) pour que je m'améliore !


End file.
